The families
by gypsybeads
Summary: About the Weasley kids and their families getting ready for a family picnic. Bill/Feur, Charlie/Tonks, Percy/Penolope, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia and Ron/Luna so far. more to come.
1. Bill

This is kind of the prequel to it was all worth it, this is the stories of the Weasley men and women and their family getting ready for the picnic.  
  
Fleur Weasley was putting things into the muggle washing machine, a gift from her mother in law though she expected that it was the idea of her farther in law.  
  
Molly knew that she was no good with cleaning spells and with 3 boys she needed all the help she could get.  
  
'I swear the boys in France don't ever get this dirty' she said to her husband Bill, who was sitting at the kitchen table eyeing up the chocolate éclairs that she had made for the Weasley picnic that afternoon.  
  
'If the kids in France never got that dirty then they must have very boring life's' Bill said reaching out to steal an éclair while his wife's back was turned.  
  
'William Weasley if you touch one of those éclairs, I'll give you another piecing in you ear with a kebab stick' fleur shouted at him without even turning around.  
  
'How do you do that, you got eyes in the back of you head or something' Bill asked, 'nope just that every women that marries a Weasley man is given the power to know everything that is going on in the house' Fleur said finishing loading the washing machine and walking over to were Bill was sitting.  
  
'She also has the power to do a million things at once, get out every stain her kids can get on to clothes, cook wonderful meals and keep her husband very satisfied.'.  
  
Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to gently suck on his ear, Bill moaned and leaned his head back as Fleurs lips slowly moved from his ear to across his check until they reached his lips. The kiss started out gently at first and became more passionate and hungry, each losing themselves each other.  
  
Neither noticed the presence of their sons in the room. Quite disgusted that there parents were kissing like that, and at the place that they ate as well.  
  
'You know that you guys have a room to do that in don't you' said 11 year old Jack, the couple broke apart looking at there once again mud covered sons.  
  
'Actually, seeing as well paid for it we have the whole of the house' replied Bill  
  
Well just don't do it here' said 8 year old Pierce 'yeah we have to eat here' said 9 year old Louie sitting down next to his farther and reaching out for an éclair.  
  
'Louie those are for the picnic this afternoon, you'll have to wait until then' Fleur said unwrapping her arms form bills neck and picking up the plate to put them in the fridge.  
  
'Wait a minute, why does Louie get a gentle explanation why not to eat the cakes while I get threaten with a kebab stick for an earring' asked Bill.  
  
'Because' replied fleur she turned towards her sons and she swore she could here a groan of protest form the washing machine.  
  
How do you 3 manage to get so dirty' she asked 'leave those trainers at the door and go and clean up'.  
  
Watching her sons kick of their shoes and run up to there rooms, she turned to Bill how was smiling at her, what's so funny' she asked 'just something that Louie said about us kissing at the table',  
  
'What about it' she asked watching as he got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him,  
  
'Well do think he'll feel any different if we told him were he was conceived'.  
  
~*~ stay tuned for the next chapter which is Charlie and Tonks~*~  
  
~*~PS I am real sorry but I cant write a French accent so we'll just say Fleur's been living in England so long that its not as strong anymore~*~ 


	2. Charlie

Charlie sat in the living room reading a book, it was one that had been recommended by a workmate, he claimed that it will put the spice back into any marriage.  
  
Not that he and Tonks needed it, after 8 years of marriage and 3 kids they were as still frisky then a pair of teenagers. But it was good for a few new ideas.  
  
Maybe he'd pass it on to Percy he thought, god knows he could do with it.  
  
He closed the book and leaned his head back hoping to catch a quick nap before having to leave for his parents.  
  
Tonks had been on a night shift at the ministry so she was still fast asleep in bed, Charlie had already prepared the food that they would take with his daughters help.  
  
Well if you could call it that, what they had mostly done was sit on top of the work counter and point out everything that he was doing wrong.  
  
His Six year old daughter Hannah and five year old Stephanie were currently upstairs playing a game together, Every now and then he could hear giggling coming from their room, he was relieved that they were getting on but it worried him to what they were up to.  
  
Charlie's eye snapped open when he felt something climb onto his chest. His eyes met the brown ones of his 3 year old sons.  
  
'Jesse you scared me' Charlie said 'what's up buddy'  
  
'I'm bored theirs nuthing to do, will you play wit me' he asked Charlie, giving him the brown puppy dog eyes they always got him what he wanted.  
  
'Well what do you want to play' Charlie asked 'junior exploding snap, don't wake Salazar Slytherin or even monopoly, you can start with the Hogwarts property you get lots of rent on that one.  
  
'Nope, I want t play your game' Jesse said 'the one were iam the rider and you're the dragon'.  
  
Charlie stood up severely regretting the game that he had made up one day with his son, 'Ok' Charlie said as Jesse climbed on to his back wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck. 'But not very loud because mummy's still asleep'.  
  
'Okay dokay' Jesse said.  
  
Charlie started racing around the house going in and out of different rooms and spinning around until they were both dizzy. As Charlie ran into the living room, Jesse's foot caught the large vase sitting on the table.  
  
It fell to the ground with a large crash, pieces shattering, and spreading themselves across the carpet.  
  
'Opps' said Jesse.  
  
'well at lest we know that you didn't get all my genes there defiantly some of your mothers in there, specking of the devil' Charlie said seeing his wife come down the stairs, dressed in her pyjamas and her hair in a messy ponytail Charlie knew she was person who loved her sleep and telling by the bags under her eyes she hadn't got enough of it.  
  
'Who is being loud' she grumbled while trying not to yawn.  
  
'Uh oh it the mother dragon and she's pissed' said Charlie cheekily. He was surprised to see Tonks mouth dropped open and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
It surprised him he didn't think that being called a dragon was a bad thing, in fact it was often a joke between the two of them and how he had tamed her.  
  
But then a voice close to his ear made him relise that it wasn't the dragon comment at all.  
  
'Daddy what's pissed', Charlie closed his eyes and softly swore under his breath. He bent down so Jesse could climb of his back, he turned around to his son 'what's does it mean daddy', Charlie looked at his wife for help only to find that she was fighting to stop the laughter that was slowly growing inside her.  
  
She hated his laungue and had been trying for years to get him to stop.  
  
'It's a very bad world and I'll give you a Knut if you promise to never repeat it again'  
  
'Ok' Jesse said and held out his hand, Charlie dug into his pocket and took out a shiny Knut, which he placed into his son's palm. Jesses hand tightened around the coin and ran upstairs.  
  
'Do you bribe all the kids like that when they hear you swear' asked Tonks  
  
'Yes' replied Charlie  
  
'You know it might be cheaper to just stop swearing.'  
  
'Nope because I have a plan, you see when are kids turn into moody teenagers and start to swear themselves, then I'm getting all that money back because they would have broken the promise' Charlie told her 'you see its all part of my plan'.  
  
'Did you get enough sleep', Charlie asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crock of her neck.  
  
'As much sleep as you can get with four kids', Tonks said closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of her husband.  
  
'Nymph we only have 3 kids, are you saw you got enough sleep' Charlie asked in a concerned voice.  
  
She laughed at his comment. 'It often feels like it, you cause enough trouble then the other 3 put together. Specking of then were are the other two' Tonks asked.  
  
'In their room playing' Charlie replied. 'Together' Tonks said shocked at what he had told her. 'Yep they've been getting along all day, I keep hearing giggles every now and then so they haven't killed each other. Yet.' Charlie said, Tonks removed her arms around his neck and tried to turn around.  
  
But Charlie still had his arms around her waist and wasn't going to let go 'Charlie' Tonks said 'I've got to go and get ready' Tonks laughed trying to get out of his embrace, but Charlie still held on to her.  
  
'Will be late, and I need to get the girls and Jesse ready,' she said trying to twist away, but the more she twisted the tighter he held on to her. 'Nope, there's nothing you can say that will make me let go' Charlie said 'ok then. So how do you think your mum will react when I tell her why we were late?' Tonks asked knowing late he would never want to be on the receiving end of his mothers temper.  
  
He imminently yet go of her causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.  
  
'Well what are you doing just laying around' he said holding out his hand and pulling her up 'go and get ready'.  
  
'Ok ok, but can you go and find jesses and give him a bath'. Tonks said walking up the stairs.  
  
'Why me, you know how he's like with baths its like trying to bath a pit bull' Charlie said looking in horror at what his wife was asking him to do.  
  
Tonks turned to face him when she reached the top of the stairs, 'which is why my dragon keeper husband, you are just the man for the job'. She turned away and walked in to the bedroom. Leaving Charlie the task of not only finding his son but giving him a bath as well.  
  
He knew his son was properly hiding some were, and for a 3 year old he seemed to know every hiding place in the house, which only made it harder for Charlie to find him.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a tin that was sitting on top of on of the cupboards. He'd have to use one of his father's tricks.  
  
He took the lid of the tin and poured out the contents. 'Jesse' he shouted, 'I got toffees'  
  
Sure enough he heard the patter of his son's feet charge through the house.  
  
~*~Percy and Penelope next~*~  
  
~*~thanks to the people who have reviewed, and I need some help with what food Percy, Fred, George and Ginny would bring for a picnic, so if you have any suggestions please let me know thanks~*~ 


	3. Percy

It was a Saturday morning and Percy Weasley sat at the kitchen table in his home watching his family around him. He realised that it was times like these that made him realise just how much he had in his life and just how much he had missed over the years.  
  
His life had changed in so many ways yet he remained the same person he had always been.  
  
He was now the head of magical transportation at the ministry of magic, he and Penelope had been married for 11 years and he was the farther to 4 sons.  
  
Steven aged 10, Adam 9, Joseph 7 and the youngest Evan who was 5 years old were currently sitting around the table eating their breakfasts, jam and marmite spread around their faces.  
  
Percy hadn't realised just how fast time had gone by, Steven would be of to Hogwarts soon, and yet it felt that it was just yesterday that they were bring their first son home from the hospital.  
  
It was on that night that Percy had made the promise to his son, the promise that had taken so much time away from his family. When Steven was born Percy swore to himself that his son and children that would follow after him would never have the type of childhood experience that he had had.  
  
Their clothes and toys would be there own, fit their personality, they wouldn't be forced to wear an older brothers quidditch top when they had no interest it the sport.  
  
He had promised himself that his children would never go without, like he had done as a child.  
  
But sitting around the table watching is growing family he wondered if by becoming so focused on giving then the things he hadn't had, meant that he had forgotten to give them the things that he did have.  
  
The love of a farther.  
  
Commitments to work had taken precious time away from his family. He had missed many school plays and concerts, sports days and quidditch games. He had been to busy working hard to pay for those things.  
  
He has also not been paying a lot attention to his wife lately. With working such long hours at work often he would come home late at night, by which time she was already fast asleep.  
  
It had been nearly weeks since they had made love, but she had never complained when he said he was to tried, just simply kissed him and said she understood.  
  
He watched her now as she moved around the kitchen preparing the salad and things that they would take to the picnic, she looked completely different to what she normal looked like, gone where the tailored robes, perfect make up and long straight hair. In its place were shorts that showed her long legs, and what looked like one of his muggle shirts tied at the waist and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore no make up and her hair was pulled into a messy bun with lose strands of hair clinging to the back of her neck.  
  
'Boys, if your done eating can you go get ready, will be leaving soon' penny told the boys finishing the salad and placing it into a container and into the fridge.  
  
The boys finished their breakfasts and left to go and get ready.  
  
'Penny, I've made a decision' Percy said as she began to pick up the empty plates and place them in the sink.  
  
'About what Percy?' she asked still moving around the kitchen  
  
'Well it's about...'  
  
'MUM, I CANT FIND MY BLUE T SHIRT!' Joseph voice shouted from up stairs.  
  
'Did you check the clean washing on you bed' she called back.  
  
'Penny I think that...' 'I FOUND IT!' Joseph shouted once again interrupting his dad as he tried to tell his wife what had been on his mind lately.  
  
'You know I sometimes wonder how that boy mages to find his way home' penny joked as she placed the jam and butter make into the fridge.  
  
'Penny I've been thinking about this for a very long time and...'  
  
'MUM DAD ADAM AND STEVEN ARE FIGHTING!' Evan shouted Penny walked out into the hall and called up the stairs 'boys pack it in or their will be trouble'. As she walked back into the kitchen Percy stood up and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
'Penny I am trying to tell you something very important'.  
  
'What is it Percy' she asked becoming concerned with the serious of his voice.  
  
I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've decided to step down a head of magical transportation 'Percy looked at the confusion on his wife's face and explained 'when I first got promoted we had just begun a family and needed the money, but now we have enough money saved up and with you working as well that I don't need a job like this. I don't want to work on weekends or until 9:00 o'clock doing paper work'  
  
But you love working in magical transportation, you were so happy when you first got into that department and even more when you became head of it, its what you always wanted' penny said 'your right it was what I wanted but there are more important things in my life now'.  
  
'Percy I love you and I'll support you in anything that you want to do, but are you sure about this' she asked.  
  
Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her nose 'I've never been so sure' he rested his forehead against hers feeling her fingers run though the hair at the back of neck.  
  
'Thank-you' she said softly, kissing him with a passion that they hadn't felt in years. As Percy felt his wife lips on his, feeling the love flow though his body he knew that he had made the right decision.

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed the story and to Ella Palladino for the idea on what they should bring  
  
This story took a while to update, mainly because of writers block and then the original chapter getting deleted, which meant I had to start all over again  
  
Next chapter should be up a lot quicker along as nothing goes wrong and I find out if chickens can fly  
  
Fred and Angelina next


	4. Fred

* * *

Fred Wealsey lay awake in bed, he looked over to the clock on the side which red 5 o'clock. Perfect he thought, making sure Angelina was asleep, he carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and got out of bed, everyone was already asleep so he quietly made his way to the kitchen.  
  
He and George had been working on a new project for the joke shop and what a better time to test them out then at the family picnic. It was a lot cheaper then hiring testers and the family were unlikely to sue if something went wrong. They might hurt him and George a bit but they wouldn't sue them.  
  
When he reached the kitchen he took out the plate of cream puffs from the fridge and then took out the purple sweets that he and George had been working on.  
  
He carefully lifted the tops of the cakes and placed a sweet into the cream of each one and put the top back on. He then put the cake onto another plate so as if not to get confuse and double the potion by accident.  
  
He only had a few more to do when he heard few steps coming from upstairs. His heart began to beat faster, if Angelina caught him he might not live to see the sunrise let alone the picnic.  
  
Fred's heart bet faster as the footsteps got closer and closer and the floorboard on the middle step creaked.  
  
His brain screamed at him to retreat, forget the rest of the cakes and get out. But he couldn't move fear had gripped his body. The kitchen doorknob turned and suddenly Fred was met with the face not of his wife but of his 7- year-old son.  
  
'Dad what are you doing'  
  
'I think that I'm having a heart attack, you scarred the hell out of me Ritchie, I thought that it was your mother coming down the stairs'. Fred said trying to stop his heart from racing.  
  
'What are you up to' Ritchie asked surspcally.  
  
'Your not to tell anyone if tell you'  
  
'Can I tell Alex'?  
  
'Of course you can tell your brother, but no one eles.'  
  
'Okay, so what are you doing to mums cakes'?  
  
'I m going to test out the new sweets that me and your uncle George have been working on today' Fred told him.  
  
'You finally finished them' Ritchie asked sitting in one of the chairs around the table.  
  
'Yep and what a better way to test out weasley's wizarding wheezes latest sweet product then at the family picnic'  
  
'Cool. But dad wont things get a bit crazy with all the animals running around'  
  
'Weasley get together are always crazy rich and besides the spell only lasts for a seconds at the moment' Fred told him adding another sweet to a cake 'what are you doing out of bed any way'  
  
'I just came down to get a drink, I wasn't doing anything wrong like poisoning my family like your going to do'  
  
' I'm not going to poison my family, their perfectly fine. Me and your uncle George have tested them and look I'm still Standing'  
  
'You wont be if mum finds out' Ritchie said as he took out a glass and poured himself a glass of water and went back to bed.  
  
Fred quickly finished putting the sweets into the rest of the cakes and put them back in the fried before going to bed himself.

* * *

Fred sat in the living room flicking through the latest addition of the quibbler, his sons were outside playing while Angelina was in the kitchen getting things ready to take to the burrow for the afternoon.  
  
She mumbled to herself as she added things to the basket checking that she had everything on the list that molly had given her.  
  
Normal molly would do everything, but with all of the Weasley plus 7 in- laws 18 grandchildren and Harry and Hermione and their newborn son who over the years had become honorary Weasley's, it was just too much for one person to cook for. So instead molly had given everyone a list of what to bring. It had made it easier and there would be plenty for everyone.  
  
Angelina began placing the cream puffs she had made into a tub to stop them from getting squashed when the kitchen door bust open and slammed against the wall. 'MUM MUM MUM MUM, WERE HUNGERY' her twin sons shouted as they rushed into the kitchen.  
  
Unfortunately it was Fred's turn to do the shopping this week which meant that it either wouldn't be done until it was her turn to do it or she would get so frustrated with nagging him to do it that she would just do it herself.  
  
She looked at her boys puppy dogs eyes and sighed, 'sorry boys, but theirs not a lot to eat, its your dads turn to do the shopping this week'  
  
'But were hungry' said Ritchie. 'Yeah mum, I think that my stomachs beginning to shrink' Added Alex.  
  
She searched around the kitchen, there was bread but no butter, or peanut or jam. There was a few biscuits left but Angelina thought that they had probably gone stale.  
  
'I'll tell you what boys. You can have one of these cakes their still be plenty left for the picnic'  
  
Alex and Ritchie looked worrying at the cakes their mother was offering them, 'Uh, you know what mum we're not very hungry anymore.' Said Ritchie 'yeah' said Alex 'our stomachs must have just been playing a trick on us'.  
  
'What's going on 'Angelina asked looking at her sons 'you two love my cakes, you were bugging me all of yesterday for one, why the change of heart.'  
  
'Well, uh, you see' Ritchie began 'its just that we stole one yesterday and it didn't taste very nice as the ones that you usually make' Alex finished for him.  
  
Really' she said picking one up and lifting it to her nose 'smells alright, I guess I should taste it to make sure some of the ingredients haven't gone off'  
  
NO' the twins shouted knocking the cake out of her hand and sending it onto the floor.  
  
'Ok what's going on' she said grossing her arms and looking at them.  
  
The boys looked at each other, there was no escape, they had to tell her.

* * *

Angelina watched as her husband sat on the sofa reading a magazine. Ritchie and Alex had told her all about his little plan and now it was time to teach him a lesson.  
  
She picked up the plate of tainted cream puffs and walked over to the sofa, sitting next to her husband. 'Fred the boys wont try my cakes' she told him putting on her best sad face.  
  
'Oh, really, they usually like your cooking' he said hoping that she wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.  
  
'Will you try one,' she said asked holing one out for him.  
  
'What, why,' 'well I want to make sure that theirs nothing wrong with them'.  
  
'Why don't you try them'?  
  
'You know that the harps new coach has put the team on a diet, I m not allowed to eat cakes.' She told him.  
  
'Well, I, uh' Fred stammered 'I not very hungry, and to be honest I've gone a little of cakes'  
  
'Oh' she said quietly 'I see, you don't have to eat one then'  
  
Fred relaxed a little that was a close one he thought reaching for a magazine and finding the page that he had been reading. As he started reading from the corner of his eye he could see Angelina wiping away something from her cheek. He turned towards her and was surprised to see that see was crying.  
  
'Angel what wrong' he asked tossing the magazine onto the table and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
'I just wish that some one had told me just how bad my cooking was getting' she told him. Fred closed his eyes and rested his head onto her shoulders. Fuck he thought as even more tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
'I know that I've been busy with Quidditch and haven't had time to cook as much I used to, but I have been trying' 'your cooking not like that, its brilliant'.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck he hated it when she cried especially if it was he who had made her cry and he felt even worse that it had been because of one of his pranks.  
  
'So your try one of my cakes then, make sure theirs nothing wrong with them' she asked him sweetly holding the plate out to him.  
  
Fred carefully took one and lifted it to his mouth. He looked at the tear stained checks of his wife and the smile on her face, he closed his eyes and took a bite out of the cake, he tasted a horrible bitterness and knew that he had bitten through the sweet. He quickly chewed and swallowed. 'Its really good' he told her.  
  
He began to feel a strange tingling sensation cress over his body. There was a soft pop and where Fred had been sitting there was now a small plumb red chicken.  
  
'Well' said Angelina picking up the quibbler and rolling it up 'seeing as I cant bring the cakes to the picnic then maybe I could just take some chicken sandwiches. Right after I catch and kill the chicken'.  
  
Angelina made a move to hit him with the magazine but he quickly moved out of the way falling of the sofa in the process.  
  
'Fred, I am going to kill you!' She screamed making another move to hit him. Seeing this he began to run well try to any way, well waddle, as he wasn't used to his new thin legs.  
  
He moved as fast he could as his wife began to gain on him, he made a beeline for his sons who were now watching from the doorframe.  
  
Luckily the spell quickly wore off and Fred soon changed back 'I'm so sorry angel. We thought it would be funny' Fred told her while trying to shield himself from the blows of the magazine in his wife's hands.  
  
'We, we thought it would be funny, you and your stupid brother, I cant believe you would do that and it would have been a lot worse at the picnic, especially if molly had got a hold of you, and now we don't have a thing to take this afternoon' Fred quickly grasped her hands before she could deliver another blow to him.  
  
'I'm sorry, look we could take those lollypops to the picnic instead, the ones that turn your hair different colours, the kids will love them.' Fred said pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her into a hug.  
  
'Why did I marry you' she mumbled into his shoulder  
  
'Well Because I'm handsome, smart, athletic. Great sense of humour and incredible sexy' he told her. She snorted into his shoulder 'and because no one eles would have me, because once I fell in love with you I knew their was no on eles in the world that I would want to spend the rest of my life with'.  
  
She lifted her head and looked up at him.  
  
'You drive me mad Weasley'  
  
He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
'I love you too babes'.I can't believe that I'm half way though this story. Only 3 more chapters to go.  
  
I got to give credit to Kawwai-Kitsune whose idea totally changed this chapter. When I read your review this story just came into by head and I think it works better then the originally which was about the sex talk between Fred and his sons. So a big thanks to you for the great idea.  
  
George and Alicia next 


	5. George

It was early In the morning and in the peaceful sroundings of their bedroom George and Alicia Weasley were still in fast asleep, their warm quilt cover was pulled up to the necks, arms and legs entwined with each other and neither were bothering to take notice of any noise that their 3 sons were making, in fact from the moment that their youngest sons, 3 year old twins Alex and Jacob had said their first words they had learn to tune out any noise that might result into an emergency latter.

However their peaceful morning was soon interrupted when the bedroom door was opened, letting in a bright stream of light and their eldest son 7 year old Davey.

He walked over to George's side of the bed and climbed up sitting himself of George's stomach, he crossed his arms and pouted at his farther who was slowly beginning to wake up.

'Can I help you Davey', he asked still sleepy

'Why did we get the twins' davey asked a look of anger on his face.

George groaned and tiredly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes 'what did they do now'

He Began to launch into the whole story of how he was building a tower with his Lego blocks and that they had knocked it down and then thrown all the bricks around and now they wouldn't pick them up.

After explaining what had happened he uncrossed his arms and started to play with Georges t-shirt 'daddy, you know how at Christmas when if I'm bad farther Christmas will only give me a lump of Cole, well, is it like that with the stork, was I bad so that's why I got bad little brothers instead.'

'Davey your not a bad boy and the stork doesn't bring types of babies depending if you were good or bad,' he explained to his son. 'I know the twins can be real pains at times, but their grow out of it,

'I understand' davey said 'love you daddy', davey layed down on George's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a hug

'You got all your things packed for the sleepover at your uncle Freds,' 'yeah but todd and richie said to bring some human jumping beans and I cant find mine, I bet the twins took them'

'theres a box of them in my office' george said 'take some packs for todd and richie too',

'thanks daddy' he gave him one last hug before jumping of the bed.

george watched as davey ran out of the room and shut the door behind him, he turned to Alicia who lay beside him her eyes still shut, 'your not fooling anyone mrs Weasley' he said to her 'wakey, wakey'.

Her eyes snapped opened immediately meeting with his, 'morning' she said softly giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

'you know, I think that its time that we tell davey were babies really do come from, Alicia'

She sighed 'do we have to, he's still my baby'

'Well our baby's growing up' George told her 'besides, I think that the next time that the twins do something to him, we're going to find them in a box marked with the storks address and a return to sender note'. He looked at to the side table at the alarm clock seeing that it read 10:00 he turned back to her, noticing that she had pulled the quilt over her head.

'What time do we have to be at my parents'? He asked her.

'12:00' came a muffled reply from under the quilt.

He pulled back the covers, 'its 10:00 love'.

'Ugh' she groaned' sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes 'could you tell the boys to get dressed while I have a quick shower'

'Sure babe' he said giving her another kiss before getting out of bed.

'Their clothes are laid out in their rooms' she called to him as he opened the bedroom door.

He opened it to find his 3 sons playing with their Lego bricks right outside of his door, _they nust haveshorted out their argument he thought_ 'why are you 3 playing here'

'We're building a wall daddy' said Davey

'why are you building it here though' george asked 'because if we build it somewhere eles you and mummy would be able to escape' alex told him.

George covered his eyes with his hand _its to early to be this confused_ he thought, 'boys will you go and get dressed then get your things ready to take to grandma and granddads house' he told them.

'Can I were my Quidditch t-shirt daddy' asked Jacob, 'me to' chimed in Alex.

'No, your mum laid out your clothes in your room, so go and get changed' the boys got up and sulked of too their room's not wanting to wear what ever posh clothes the mum had layed out.

George walked back into the bedroom and over to the chest of draws, pulling out a pair of boxes and black jeans.

'Your going to let them change themselves' Alicia asked him, getting out of bed and walking over to the vanity.

'Yeah, it'll be a learning experience for them' he pulled on his jeans and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and looking at her in the mirror.

'have i told you this morning how beautifal you look' ha said resting his chin on her shoulder

'no you have'nt' alica said rearching her arms upp to wrap them around his neck,

''well you do' he told her starting to place soft kiss along her shouilder, solwy moving up to her neck, sheclosed her eyes and leaned her head back on his chest, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin.

'Don't start something you can't finish' Alicia sighed 'oh I'll finish it ' George said he paused to move to kiss her lips when he caught a glance in the mirror and saw they weren't alone.

'Honey, we have company' he said catching her attention.

'Huh' she stopped running her fingers through his hair and followed his eye line to the mirror.

They watched as two partly dressed little boys bounced on their bed. Jacob had his shirt on back to front and his socks on his hands, Alex wasn't much better, his shorts were on his head and he had miss matched socks.

'Ewww, kissy kissy' they shouted and broke into giggles.

George unwrapped his arms from Alicia's shoulders 'you go and get ready' he said kiss in her lips quickly 'I'll deal with them',

'Thank-you' she said

George walked over to the bed and graphed Jacob who was nearest to him, 'where's my morning kiss' he said

'No yucky yucky' said Jacob, 'yeah yucky yucky' agreed Alex jumping on Georges back, nearly strangling him in the process.

'Okay yucky yucky' said George he shifted Jacob in his arms and put a hand behind his back to support Alex. 'Lets go find something yummy'

Alex pulled himself up slightly to whisper into Georges ear. 'Mummy made sausage roll's and quiche for the picnic'

'Really' George said giving Alicia a sly look,

'don't even think about it boys, I know exactly how many are there' she told them 'and their will be big trouble if there is even one crum missing'.

'Okay not one Crum' said George 'come on boys, lets see what eles we can find'

Still carrying his sons George walked out of the bedroom. Alicia suddenly remembered and called out 'watch out for the...' ' AHHHHH' George screamed from the hall, 'Lego'.

* * *

Okay this chapter was hard for me to write which is why it took so long to update. The next should be up sooner but I'm making no promise.

Ron and Luna next


	6. Ron

Ron sat in his study finishing off paper work from his job at the ministry in the department of magical games and sports.

He sealed the last of the letters and sent them off with pig.

Ron watched as the tiny owl flew out of the window before walking out of the study.

He headed towards the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cakes was coming from, along with the guitar sounds from the bats latest album and his wife and sons laughter.

Ron reached the kitchen door, he leaned against the frame as he surveyed the scene.

The normally dark work tops where covered in flour, the table in the middle of the room held tray full of cakes, bowls and baking pans were piled up in the sink and the smell of freshly baked cakes were becoming a lot stronger.

And in the middle of it was his wife with their 4 year old son perched on her hip spinning around the kitchen and dancing to the music. They spun around again when jimmy spotted his daddy. His eyes became brighter and he wiggled to get out of Luna's arms.

Once she had put him down he ran towards Ron, wrapping his arms around his legs.

'Daddy!' he shouted Ron bent down and picked him up resting him on his hip.

'Hey buddy, what are you and your mummy doing?' Ron asked him,

'Were making fairy cakes for the picnic' jimmy told him

'It looks like you made a big mess as well' Ron said. Looking at Luna

'That's so that we could see the footprints isn't it jimmy' said Luna walking over to them.

'Yep' jimmy nodded

Ron looked at them confused 'what footprints?'

'The fairies footprints' jimmy told him 'mummy said that little fairies will come and sprinkle magic dust on the cake before they go in the oven, it make's them taste all yummy'

'Really' asked Ron 'I've never heard of cake fairies'

'Their real daddy' said jimmy 'but we haven't seen any of them have we mummy'

'No we haven't baby, they must have been really quite'

'Well maybe your see some next time' Ron said putting jimmy down on the floor 'why don't you go and find some toys to take to grandma and grandpas house'

'Okay daddy'

Ron watched as jimmy ran down the hall before turning to Luna,

'Why do you fill his head up with stories' he asked her, Luna moved towards him she wrapped his arms around his neck.

'Because his head needs filling and I would rather it be filled with excitement and magic then horror and death' she told him

Ron sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Luna closer towards him, 'your right, but I just think that he's goanna be upset and confused when he finds that its not real'.

'How do you know the stories aren't real' Luna asked.

'Well their just story's aren't they, they can't be true'

'Ron, you've been spending too much time with Hermione. Just because there isn't a fact in a book about every little thing in the world doesn't been that those things are not real' she said beginning to gently run her fingers threw his red hair.

Her lips moved closer to his, he lowered his head slightly catching the faint smell of vanilla from the cake mixture that she had been eating.

In a matter of seconds there was no space left between them, two sets of lips met and everything eles seemed to fade away.

Ron warped his arms tighter around her, he gently pushed against her mouth hoping to deepen the kiss only to find Luna pull away

'What's wrong' he asked looking in her eyes, only she wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking at something from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see jimmy standing in the doorway looking at them with a sad little look on his face.

'What's wrong jimmy' Ron asked concerned.

'I can't find my new Quidditch figure daddy and I wanted to take to the picnic, Evan and Stephanie will be their and neither of them have got Aidan lynch Jr. I wanted to show them mine but he's gone' jimmy said in a bit of a rush.

Luna unwrapped her arms from Ron's neck and walked over to jimmy, she picked him up and placed him on her hip 'come on baby, lets see if mummy can find him'

She turned around to Ron 'can you put the last batch of cakes in the oven please'

Ron watched as they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

He turned around and walked over to the table in the middle of the room, picking up the cake tin of uncooked cake mixture he walked over to the oven and pulled open the door.

He was just about to bend down and put the tin in the oven when something caught his eye,

He looked closer at the tin and noticed that there were marks in the flour, marks that looked like tiny little footprints leading to each cake mixture which know seemed to be sparkling slightly.

Luna was right thought Ron, Hermione gonna blow a gasket when I tell her, she'll be spouting reasonable explanations for weeks.

* * *

Ginny and Dean next


End file.
